vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Solid Snake
I'm no hero. Never was. I'm just an old jobber hired to do some ring work. Solid Snake is the protagonist of the Metal Gear video game series and a wrestler in VGCW. His wrestling career has seen many ups and downs, three different character models, and one VGCW Championship reign. During Season 2, Snake was an ally to Ghost Trick, using his stealth abilities to assist in Phoenix Wright's investigation. During Season 4, he formed Vamphound with Geno, with their mission being to end Dracula's reign as General Manager. In Metal Gear Solid Snake (real name David, last name unknown), is a genetically modified clone of the legendary soldier Big Boss. Throughout his long, hard life, Snake has saved the world many times from nuclear annihilation and the threat of the bipedal nuke-equipped robot, Metal Gear. His capabilties for stealth and combat are unparalleled - Snake employs such genius tactics as hiding underneath cardboard boxes, befriending incestuous (technically it was his stepmom) pants-pissing otakus, and repeating everything said to him with a voice that would make Batman jealous. In the VGCW Saluted by many who see him as the hardest damn working vidya in the company, he had a lackluster beginning to his career as Old Man Snake, losing in the first round of two King of the Ring tournaments. However, things turned for the better when his appearance changed to a younger form. He was finally able to win a KOTR match in the third tournament he participated in (before losing to Charles Barkley in Round 2). Later that same night, he showed great heart in the second Royal Rumble match before bowing out to Little Mac as runner-up. His reputation in the business would only grow as the weeks went on. In the first match of the VGCW vs WWE series, he was set to face his toughest challenge yet... The Dead Man. Although he held his own and managed to make a respectable fight out of it, he eventually succumbed to the presence of The Undertaker and lost the match, giving WWE the 1-0 lead. The experience with Taker had made him stronger than ever, and by remembering the basics of CQC, won a 6-man match to earn a shot at a gorilla with a necktie and the VGCW championship. The monkey would not go down so easily, but Snake eventually managed to get the upper hand and break the ape's neck. He then looted the belt off its corpse, unaware of its curse. Snake was set to defend the title on the premiere of Season 2. But unfortunately, he forgot the basics of CQC over the holiday season, and would lose it to the #1 contender Raphael. He was the last of a streak of wrestlers who failed to successfully defend the title once during their reign, as Raph would retain his title the very next show. The New Snake With the title now gone, Solid Snake cleaned up his image. Bazza himself stated it was a HUGE improvement on the his previous look. His next match was against an old enemy, Liquid Snake, in a Last Man Standing Match. To his shock, he was knocked out cold by his brother. Doubts were raised after this defeat over Snake's wrestling ability. They were put to rest, however, when Snake performed greatly in the King of The Ring Tournament, defeating Barkley, The Pyro, and AVGN. The only thing that stopped his path to a rematch against Raphael was the MASTERPLAN. Now that he was out of the title scene, Snake instead helped Phoenix Wright and Nappa by recovering security footage and mind control books that Bazza owned on hypnosis. Many believed this meant he wanted to avenge Little Mac's honor as well. After Baz McMahon's arrest, He fought alongside the two in a 6 man tag team elimination match against Elite Four members Raphael, Ezio Auditore, and Gary Oak. Snake proved himself to be valuable to the team by eliminating Ezio, leaving the other two to be finished by his partners. While Phoenix and Nappa went on to investigate the identity of Mr. L, Snake went back to dealing with terrorists on his own. This time he faced M. Bison in an effort to uncover the secrets of Shadowloo Moses Island. Unfortunately Bison proved to be an even tougher opponent than Liquid, and Snake fell victim to Bison's Psycho Ring Crusher - and VGCW's third ring break. Gaining Momentum After solving the mystery behind Mr. L, Snake went back to focusing on his singles career. While generally regarded as a higher tier wrestler and respected as a former VGCW Champion, Snake realized that he was losing that reputation as well as popularity among the VGCW universe. With recent losses to mid-carders like M. Bison and Liquid Snake, and failing to even qualify for the Great tournament, Snake needed to recuperate fast or else he could be dropped to mid-card hell. Snake's first match of season three was a falls count anywhere match against the backstage brawler Segeta Sanshiro that aired on February 22nd. Sanshiro, while an intimidating figure backstage, hadn't appeared in the ring for quite some time and had been regulated to royal rumble appearances. This was seen as a career altering match for both men. For Sanshiro, a victory could possibly lift him towards a better future. But for Snake, this match meant everything. A loss to Sanshiro would bury his reputation as a top tier singles wrestler. Snake entered the ring first receiving a big pop from the VGCW audience. But after Sanshiro entered, the crowd roared, seemingly ecstatic about his long awaited return to singles competition. When the bell rang, Sanshiro was on fire, dominating Snake within the first four minutes of the fight. Things looked grim for Snake. The crowd began to doubt Snake's CQC abilities against Sanshiro's brawler technique. The match almost appeared to seem like a squash match. As the match progressed however, Snake began to recuperate making huge reversals. Snake made a complete turnaround, completely on the offensive. He pressured Sanshiro into devastating spinebusters as well as Sabin quality suplexes. On the other hand, Sanshiro seemed to look fatigued, losing all of the momentium gained from the start of the match. The real turning point of the match was when Snake performed the stunner on Sanshiro causing Sanshiro to make a last ditch effort to comeback. Unfortunately for Sanshiro, Snake didn't flinch and instantly performed the Snake Eater on Sanshiro to win the match. After the victory against Sanshiro, Snake regained some of his lost honor. Since his victory over Sanshiro, Snake was determined to become even stronger. While defeating a backstage brawler like Sanshiro was no small feat, Snake knew that it wasn't enough to make a statement. He needed to keep a winning streak that wouldn't go unnoticed. On the next airing of VGCW, Snake was reported to be seen backstage performing exercises while listening to "Burning Heart." He was booked that night to fight in an extreme rules match against the eco-terrorist heavyweight bruiser, Barret Wallace. Wallace is an intimidating figure, very much capable of knocking out his opponents in a single blow. Snake himself is no heavyweight like Wallace and knew that he needed to use speed and agility to overwhelm his physically superior opponent. Not only was Wallace physically intimidating, he's also a terrorist. Snake's history against known terrorists in VGCW has been bleak, losing both his matches against notorious freelance thugs such as M. Bison and Liquid Snake. If he wanted to prove to the VGCW universe that he was the real counter-terrorist, he needed to actually beat a terrorist. Another loss would just only make it seem that Snake's ability to deal with these terrorists isn't enough and might be left for Duke Nukem or Guile to handle. When the match started, Wallace entered first received a huge applause from the crowd who chanted "Hey, Hey, Hey." Having the same issue as Sanshiro with regards to a diminishing singles career, it was no surprise that Wallace's return was greeted with loud cheers. However, Snake entered with an even bigger pop possibility due to his dominating victory over Sanshiro has put him in higher regard with the crowd. After the bell rang both men seemed to be on equal terms with Snake having a slight edge. The breaking point of the match was six minutes in when snake left the ring to grab a chair from under it. Wallace followed but was instantly attacked by a steel chair from Snake. Snake delivered five shots of justice with the chair, busting Wallace open causing him to bleed profusely. Wallace would try and defend himself with a crutch, striking Snake several times with it however, Snake was too resilient and didn't break. Furious, Wallace rolled Snake back in the ring to possibly finish him off but Snake out of nowhere delivered a CODEC Breaker to finish off Wallace and win the match. A fitting end to the bruiser eco-terrorist. Many, including the in game commentators cited the fight between Snake and Wallace as "Not even close", basically referring to the match as a squash or burial. On March 7th, 2013, Snake wasn't booked for the night despite his momentum gain. He was however seen making small conversation with his old partner Phoenix Wright. Wright made small talk with Snake about a gem he discovered in Sonic's locker. Snake seemed to be unconcerned about it but kept it in the back of his mind. After the whole Mr. L fiasco, Snake understood the possibility of another one. In the 2013-03-26 stream. Snake faced Geno. Sadly. It seemed Snake just wasn't ready as he Irish whipped the Star Warrior multiple times, only to simply...not follow up with an attack, leaving Geno bouncing. Snake seemed to finally come to after getting the Codecbreaker, but that only riled up Geno more. After a long and difficult fight, Geno came out on top. After the match, Geno was seen offering a handshake to Snake. This well-meaning gesture was remembered, as on the 2013-04-17 broadcast, Snake joined Geno's formative anti-Drac Pack stable. Vamphound Geno was having difficulties getting any of the other wrestler's to join him in the fight to depose Dracula from his wrongfully earned seat as the GM of the VGCW. Offer his help to the toy, Snake has since been seen conspiring backstage to flesh out their strategy to defeat Dracula and thwart his scheme. The two realized that they would need to find wrestlers who would be strong enough to resist the power of Dracula. The first of those fighters was the man who was dubbed by many as the hero of earth, Mr. Satan. Managing to lure him to the ring by asking him for some advice, the two requested for Mr. Satan to join the newly formed Vamphound in order stop Dracula once and for all. Initially hesitant to join the cause, Mr. Satan left the two to get ambushed by Dracula's cronies. However, a quick change of heart saw the hero of earth dispose of Vegeta and Dan, and agreed to help fight the Drac Pack, ending the show with a handshake between him and Snake. After the unforeseen death of Vegeta, Snake was pressured by Mr. Satan to overthrow the Drac Pack now that the teams were an even 3-on-3. Knowing full well this was not a wise idea (especially after his embarassing 1V1 loss to The Fury The Pyro the show before), Snake reasoned with his new ally to not think that Dracula doesn't already have a replacement for Vegeta waiting in the shadows. In order to prepare for this, Snake found a recruit of his own: Little Mac! An Impostor? After beating the Elite Four, viewers overheard a phone call between the driver that hit Little Mac and an unknown accomplice, who mentioned having "the admiration of the VGCW universe" at the end of the call. This caused some viewers to grow suspicious of Snake, who happens to have the kind of admiration mentioned by The Caller. Based on this, some believe that the man we believe to be Snake is actually Big Boss, and has been working as a double agent for Mac's attacker. Further suspicions arised after the 2013-04-23 broadcast, when Snake was caught in Phoenix Wright's locker room by the ace attorney himself. When asked what was he doing, Snake responded that he left something of his in Phoenix's room and was here to collect it. Instead of pulling out his magic magatama to see whether or not Snake was lying or even hiding something, Phoenix believed him, and Snake left without Wright knowing that he stole the Chaos Emerald from his locker. This raised further concerns over what Snake has planned in the near future and whether this ties into the Mac incident. This suspicious behavior soon came to a head upon Mac's return to the VGCW in the 2013-05-23 broadcast. When Phoenix attempted to ask Mac about the identity of the driver, Snake interrupted before Mac could reveal the truth. In a shocking relevation, Snake revealed that he knew who the Driver was the whole time, but that it could not yet be revealed publicly, and offered to tell Mac what he knew privately. When Phoenix pressed him for information, Snake apologized and attacked Phoenix in order to keep the truth under wraps. Though the ace attorney managed to defeat Snake in a surprising turnabout, Mac agreed to meet with Snake in private to learn what he knew. Snake then revealed the Chaos Emerald that he had stolen, and told Mac that in order to understand the truth behind the driver's identity and why it couldn't be revealed, the two would have to make a little trip... through time. Could Snake be the mysterious Caller lurking behind the scenes for so long? Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery A 60zgsCIAAGZff.png|Snake's new look Original_Solid_Snake.png|Solid Snake's original look OldSnake.png|Solid Snake's old look Fissionmailed.gif snakekillssatan.gif